dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Eyre
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 3 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 3. Appearance Eyre is a short, blue-skinned Core Person with a half-mohawk slicked to the left appearing from the front as a single large bang, oval eyes, red glasses, green potara, and wears a brown, yellow, pink, light and navy blue colored Supreme Kai outfit with white boots. Personality Out of all Supreme Kais, Eyre seems to be the most shocked and outraged by the decision of Zeno and Future Zeno for the Tournament of Power, openly criticizing the rules and the fact that the fate of the universes would have to be decided in something so simple and trivial to him, as well as by the actions of Goku, whom he discreetly admonishes, even questioning who he thinks he is. Eyre believes that mechanical lifeforms are superior to others. He has received quite a bit of an influence of machine-loving mortals. He views his universe as the most intellectually advanced, to which he believes makes his universe superior to the others, while not being arrogant about it, unless discussing with someone who thinks the exact opposite. However, during the Tournament of Power, he shows confidence in his team's abilities and is shocked when they fail expectations. Eyre appears to be very stressed out about the upcoming Tournament of Power. However, he is also quite confident that his intellectual Universe full of machines may have an upper hand. He explains this to Khai and the other Supreme Kais of the other 6 universes at the meeting held by Khai. After his Team is defeated, he acknowledges Dr. Paparoni's efforts, saying that though they didn't win they still did well, and calmly accepts that being erased was their fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Eyre arrives at Zeno's Palace alongside Mule and Camparri. After the Grand Minister announces the tournament, Mule says something that Eyre finds offensive and shouldn't have been stated in front of Zeno. As Zeno, who cannot understand Mule's speech, inquires about the god's comment, Eyre struggles to downplay the comment, forcing Campari to lie to Zeno to avoid further trouble. Alongside Mule and Campari, Eyre attended the Zen Exhibition Match. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, he was called to the Supreme Kai meeting by Khai and got into an argument with Pell, whether strength or intelligence is the key to winning the Tournament. Later on, Nigrisshi shows him Narirama's functions. During the Tournament of Power, he was confident that Narirama would knock out every fighter with his Super Survival Mode, however, he lost his confidence when Narirama was stopped by Hit and Basil. He is shocked when he sees that Narirama was easily defeated by Hit. He later orders Maji Kayo to fight Jiren from Team Universe 11 to gather more information about him, reasoning that his "extraordinary body" will be beneficial for the task. He is later shocked at Jiren's strength and is annoyed that Maji Kayo was knocked out before they could get any meaningful data out of the fight. When Universe 3 is one of a few universes remaining, Eyre declares his team's strategy as a success and agrees that it is their universe's time to go on the offensive. He boasts about his team's abilities but is frustrated when Viara is knocked out. He then agrees that it is finally time for "Plan X" to be executed. When Koichiarator and Paparoni merge, Eyre is shown to be excited to see his universe's ultimate fighter in action and is confident that Anilaza will defeat the remaining fighters. He was shocked when Anilaza's power core is damaged by Android 17. When the last of his universe's fighters are eliminated, Eyre tells Dr. Paparoni they performed well, before instructing them to face their impending erasure with dignity, accepting it as their fate. Eyre is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power As a Supreme Kai, Eyre is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Eyre and Mule's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Ea and Mosco represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Makoto Naruse *Funimation dub: Alfie Coy *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Rodolfo Novaes **Portugal dub: João Loy *Latin American Spanish dub: Luis Fernando Orozco *Polish dub: Jakub Kisiel Trivia *Eyre's alternate name, Ea, may have been taken from the Sumerian god , who came to be known as Ea in Babylonian mythology. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Universe 3 Supreme Kai ca:Universe 3 Supreme Kai Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased